Pay Back
by SMILING88
Summary: Part 2 of Bloody tear.


[9:30 p.m. July 4] The man stood, as the fire's continued through the whole city of immoral. Witnessing every crack and craves smolder into ashes. The man stood, as he watch the city burn with the most emotion shown was his mask. Beneath the metal mask, there is nothing but a blank convince waiting to show and appear. Alone the man is, in his attire of a completely white with red lines. The lines all appeared to be as tears, worse than tears of sorrow, they were the man's bloody tears. Standing tall the man waited on the docks watching, waiting for his other half to appear.

[10:45 p.m. July 3] Lagoon Crew was exhausted as they returned to the office after failing to try to find Rock. "Where the fuck is he?" Revy complained. As the three got out of the 'Plymouth'. "We all know that Rock is, one of the kids that was programmed so we half to assume…" Benny stopped talking as the three walked into the office and, saw an old man with a cane seated drinking tea. Dutch, and Revy both jumped into the room with their guns pointed at the man. The old man didn't even flinch a bit he, just smiled and as he saw the duo have their guns aimed at him. "A very good evening to you two, witch one of you would happen to be Dutch?" "You're looking at him." Exclaimed the big black man. "Who the hell are you, ya old fart?" yelled Revy. "No one really special, I'm just the old man that came to tell a story" explained the old man. "Why should we listen, to some boring ass story Dutch?" asked Revy. "This story has a lot to do with your friend, who is currently my lost little lamb." The old man sipped his cup and kept his smile, as it seemed to match his white suit and black shirt and shoes. Dutch thought for a moment then singled Revy to holster her Cutlasses'. "I'll humor you. For right now old man" said Dutch. The old man just breathed deeply and then started his story.

{Years ago there was a master. He was nothing but, an assassin he had a few students that were promising. But, there was one problem not all of them were strong enough to take his place as a successor. Time and again each student fought viciously and cruelly to earn their place. Though, they each fought with a great physical ability, many were unable to be whole in their power. Many of the students were broken and died not chance for a soul. The only child that proved to be in complete harmony with his body and mind, showed he had no soul at any point in his life. Many times over he proved to be dangerous and formidable with his skills. His one problem was his obsession of manipulating everyone. He even nearly got close to the master but, unsuccessful. Years went by, as he continued to still prove his skills in combat. Until there was another like and unlike the one without soul. He had a soul but, he had no emotions worn on his face. Time past until the two were given faces to define themselves. One had the Crow, the other had tears of red. The master was attacked by shadow feathers, from the Crow's feathers. Each feather turned to fire when they got close. The two opposite's students fought each other bitterly. The Crow scratched the red eyes. While the red eyes was unbalanced, he dropped the master's training. The master witnessed and got upset tried to destroy the boy. However, the Red Eye's mortally wounded the master then, faded away from the memory.}

[11:30 p.m. July 3] The Lagoon Company sat on the couches with very disturbed faces. "Now then Gentlemen and Lady, Hotel Moscow will attempt to get their revenge for their comrades they lost in the service of the USSR" said the old man. "I will tell you one thing, I will give you the location were my two projects, will most likely end completely their story." The old man said while standing up.

[12:00 a.m. July 4] Rock was in a container on the docks shifting through his thoughts of his life before Roanapur. He gradually recovered every aspect that earned him his title of Red Eyes. Rock was wearing nothing but compression shorts, and slowly he grasped all the knives he ever used. He first used a 12 inch knife to regain his wrist strength, then moved down sizes to become more coordinated. After a while he spoke the numbers he long sense hated remembering. As Rock was working out he became even more silent with his weapons he once used. He made his final prayers to his family in the container. Preying only he knew and no one else in his life. He stared at the altar he made with piercing eyes as he stared at the face he long sense despised. Rock breathed the last sweet breaths of humanity and put his mask on then he was hollow.

[5:40 a.m. July 4] Hotel Moscow has been preparing and activating all soldiers were prepping and preparing for Hell. As the activity of all the small time criminals started to spur up and started to a gun from everywhere for cheap. Balalaika saw over the operations for she knew what the Crow will do to this City. She spoke silently to herself as she wore her old battle uniform 'I may not ever see you again my enemy but, your battalion shall be sent to hell tonight.' Balalaika had her usual cigar in her mouth as she waited patiently for the time of the Crow to strike.

[12:56 p.m. July 4] Revy was out and about as she continually searched for Rock. She would never say it but, she was worried about him. Though she did know that some kind of hell was going to finally make Roanapur bleed. As the streets became less populated and, more dumbasses got more heaver fire power. The interesting thing was, more of the usual graphite tagged art kept on showing death or some kind of Reaper. Revy wondered around the streets for a while even asked the usual tracking snitches. Until an old fat man on a stand smoking an urn was laughing. She was annoyed and bored so Revy humored the high little fat man. "You find what you find, hate what you hate, and know what you know," the man wheezed "who it is you seek is a demon but still him…" he chuckled uncomfortably. "…know him well for he is facing Death, wondering loosely in this world." The fat man cackled as Revy walked away.

[8:45 p.m. July 4] Ten minutes left until sundown. The Lagoon Company was packing up as much as they could from their office. Dutch and Benny made the plan of Dutch driving his bout out to sea to be the planned escape route. Benny drove the Plymouth to the tallest building in Roanapur. He then dropped off Revy to she can go to the top and retrieve a package. Benny then drove off to the out skirts of the city and used a satellite system and track Revy's movement. When Benny was in position to watch the fireworks on unravel, he sent the signal to Dutch. Then they all three of them waited.

[9:30 p.m. July 4] The man stood, as the fire's continued through the whole city of immoral. Witnessing every crack and craves smolder into ashes. The man stood, as he watch the city burn with the most emotion shown was his mask. Beneath the metal mask, there is nothing but a blank convince waiting to show and appear. Alone the man is, in his attire of a completely white with red lines. The lines all appeared to be as tears, worse than tears of sorrow, they were the man's bloody tears. Standing tall the man waited on the docks watching, waiting for his other half to appear.

As the blood shed of every person in Roanapur, each major player in the city killed and fought against each other to claim more power. It wasn't long to until the Crow's father's to rise and fight to destroy the city. That was when Balalaika sent her men to kill them all off. Gun shots, fits fights, knife fights, and even sword fights arose. Death was upon everyone and somehow, many of the civilians even managed to finally abandon the city. Red Eyes looked and decided to move and walk towards the Crow's location. So calmly and casually he walked towards the roost of the Crow. Every Red Eyes took in the agony of this free-for-all not a single blade touched him, nor a bullet even scared him. It wasn't until the building of the Crow when he crossed paths with the feathers. He stopped as they appeared from the shadows they were all armed with guns', knives', and every other weapon. The first of the flock walked to Red Eyes, then a split second he jumped up and tried to kill Red Eyes. When the feather landed he, fell down to the ground dead. All there was a red knife from Red Eyes side dripping with blood. Red Eyes sighed as they all came to him and tried to kill him.

Later on, Red Eyes was on top of the building face to face with Crow. Red Eyes wearing his all white but, red clothing peering at Crow. While Crow was all black and was staring back at Red. Then Revy out of nowhere appeared from the side with her cutlasses in her hands. She simply said, "Rock where getting out of Roanapur, don't die on me." Revy cracked a smile and said, "Old fashion way, you go when this lands." She held up a silver dollar coin and then tossed it in the air. Then Revy jumped over the edge into the helicopter with the Crow and Red Eyes old master. They sat in the air as the two waited to begin the fight. With a clinic sound Crow and Red went at each other. They oved with incredible speed and strength with all the weapons they had. The each tried desperately to kill the other. In the end, they both knew their master just wanted one alive to carry on his legacy of blood.

For all night, the Crow and Red Eyes fought each other to the death. The ending was so close until the chopper with the master in it was shot, and was going down. The master yelled for help but, he knew neither one would give up the mission until the other was dead. Then in desperation he said the code phrase that would break the hold of the Red and Crow forever. Then all of the sudden they both run to the chopper and with a miracle Crow jumped into it grabbed the master. With the line of rope Crow found threw it to Red Eyes. Red Eyes then pulled the two of them to safety. "Now, then boys you will kill each other." Suddenly Revy like a ghost to the old man, was pointing her guns at the old man. She squeezed the triggers but, the old man dodged one of them, while the other broke his cane. "Do really think you can kill me you little bicth!" Shouted the old man. Revy snickered, "No but they can!" she yelled back. Revy threw her guns to Crow and Red Eyes. They caught the guns and pointed at their old master. The old man realized he already gave the two the last orders to save him. Crow gave his gun to Red Eyes and Red Eyes gave his white knife. Crow took his special black knife in his right hand, and Red's white knife in his left. Crow crouched in front of the old man, laying down against the edge. Holding his knives toward the old master, while Red Eyes held Revy's guns pointed at the old man's head. The old man breathed heavy as he saw his pupils, were going to kill him. "I've been bested." The Red Eyes said, "Crow." "Red Eyes" yelled Crow. Unanimously said, "Bloody Teared Murder."


End file.
